Super Sunflower Salad
by Calamity Heart
Summary: An anthology of short tales featuring Sarada and Himawari, two girls who share a special, unbreakable bond like their fathers and the village founders before them, only with remarkably less betrayal and bloodshed. Reviews appreciated! Request info inside! Entry 1: Super Double Trickery - The Hokage woke up wrong almost every morning.


**THERE'S NOT ENOUGH HIMAWARI/SARADA IN THE WORLD.**

 **So I'm gonna fix that! I'll try to, anyway. After a long break away from Naruto, I'm back with another neat little idea that will hopefully stick around for a little while. My last few attempts to write stories ended up with me losing interest in it, losing steam, getting discouraged, and overall, I've stopped enjoying writing fiction. Hopefully with this, that'll change!**

 **For those who remember my old HimaSara one-shot, Blue Raspberry (THE** _ **ONLY**_ **HIMAWARI/SARADA FIC ON THE SITE, SERIOUSLY WTF), this will be an anthology of short little one-shots like that one, showcasing Hima and Salad, sometimes as a pairing, sometimes as friends, sometimes as adults, sometimes as children. You get the idea!**

 **Requests for specific scenes or situations for these two to be in are welcome and encouraged. I love taking reader suggestions for stories like this! Followers of mine who remember Shauntal's Amorous Anthology before I had to take that off the site will know this!**

 **I do have some guidelines for submitting an idea for consideration, but that'll be saved until the end notes.**

 **Now enough bold text, let's get started!**

0o0

The Hokage woke up wrong almost every morning.

Without fail, Sarada Uchiha would open her eyes and lay confused and troubled for several moments as it slowly dawned on her waking mind that something was amiss, and she always figured out why by the time she was able to sit up: the covers had been stolen from her in the night…

In warm weather, her skin would glimmer with sweat, her hair matted like wet ebon kelp against the back of her neck. In chilly weather, she would be pocked all over with goosebumps, and her hair would be brittle, dry, barely manageable. Right now, it was the peak of spring, and so Sarada sat up with a slow, grumbled sigh, her bare body slick, shiny, sticky against the mattress cover, her simple black panties clingy and uncomfortable.

Eugh.

The sunlight glaring in through the open window was not helping matters, so Sarada, already cranky before the day even started, slowly slid out of bed and lumbered over to close the blinds and darken the room. Her hand fumbled clumsily over her bedside dresser until she found her glasses, which she squashed unceremoniously onto her face, before finally turning back around to glare at her bedmate.

On the other end of the large, perfectly spacious mattress, Himawari laid, snugly wrapped and rolled up in all the bedsheets like a cover-slug, with only the back of her messy bedhead visible from where Sarada stood. A long few moments of silence ensued as Sarada glared flimsy little daggers of annoyance at the back of her girlfriend's head… before Himawari's cute little mewl of a sleep murmur dulled those daggers and melted Sarada's heart.

Her look turned from one of annoyance to one of curiosity, and she stepped quietly around the bed to the other side, to see and study Himawari's face as she slept. Sure enough, the Hokage was utterly perplexed by what her powerful eyes observed.

Never, at least not as far as Sarada has known, has there been a woman, a _person_ who was so simultaneously graceful _and_ untidy as they slept. Himawari's disheveled hair stuck up and out in all directions, not unlike how her father's hair was perpetually messy almost all the time in his youth, from what Sarada had heard and seen from pictures. Hima's hair was noticeably smoother than Naruto's was in his younger days, but the resemblance was still uncanny. She looked just like her father.

But at the same time, Himawari slept with such quiet grace, with such a calm, peaceful expression on her face. It took Sarada aback how opposite it was to her waking personality of being sickeningly sweet and chipper, with boundless energy and a yearning to tease everyone she came across. Though she was an adult, just a few years younger than Sarada, sometimes it seemed at times that Himawari hadn't aged a day since they met as children.

But in this moment, Himawari looked her age, and more. Though she'd rudely stolen the covers in the night, she was wrapped up perfectly neatly in them. Her face, minus her signature whisker-markings, bore all Hinata's delicate grace. She didn't snore, she breathed, and every now and again, she hummed. She looked just like her mother.

Sarada's onyx eyes became more Haruno than Uchiha in that moment, and as she gazed at and studied her slumbering lover, there was only affection in her eyes, the annoyance that she'd woken up uncomfortable withering completely. Maybe she did wake up wrong every morning. But she also woke up with Himawari every morning. Despite everything she had to put up with, that more than made up for it.

Sarada reached down, gently running her fingers through Himawari's ratty nest of hair as she leaned in slowly, to gently press a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. But before her lips could make contact, Hima smiled, and Sarada paused, before squealing in surprise as Hima shot a hand from the sheets she was curled in, cupping the back of Sarada's head and pulling her into a long, wet smooch on the lips.

Sarada's arms flailed, helplessly off-balance, and Hima easily unrolled herself from the sheets and yanked Sarada back onto the bed all in the same motion, rolling so that she was straddling the Hokage's belly, with her shoulders pinned down to the mattress. Hima had worn one of Sarada's own long-black shirts to bed, along with a candy-blue pair of panties

"Gotcha~ Morning, Lady Hokage," Himawari snickered.

The look on Sarada's face went back to unamused annoyance as she reached up to readjust her glasses on her face. But as much as she glared, she couldn't hide her blush.

"You catch me off guard way too often, Himawari… Why do you insist on embarrassing me?"

"I dunno, why do you insist on letting me?" Himawari responded, leaning down to press her forehead against Sarada's. "You could easily just roll over and pin me yourself; you're strong enough. Instead, you're letting me stay on- Waah!"

Sarada, rising to the taunt, moved quickly before Himawari could finish, and flipping them over once again, so it was now Sarada on top, firmly pinning Hima down to the mattress. As much as she wiggled, Hima couldn't flip Sarada a second time. She pouted, and it was Sarada's turn to teasingly press her forehead up against Himawari's. "You were saying? I can assert myself when I feel like it! You can't mess with me when I'm ready for it."

The closeness and warmth of Sarada's breath brought heat and color to Himawari's cheeks, and excitement began to sparkle in her eyes as she wrapped her legs around Sarada's waist, murmuring back just as warmly. "Well, you've got me. What are you gonna do now~?"

Sarada almost shivered with excitement, her mind already wandering to all the intimate ways they could spend their morning in bed… but before Sarada could answer, the phone rang, and she sighed upon hearing the familiar ringtone that indicated a call she was getting from her office.

"That's Sumire… Duty calls, I guess. A Hokage's work is never done. I should hurry up and get ready."

Himawari grinned. "Okey-dokey! Breakfast is just about ready. It'll be on the table when you come out," she said, and before Sarada could even offer a confused expression, Himawari disappeared from underneath her.

A shadow clone…

Sarada stared blankly at the bedsheets for a long several moments of silence, except for the still-ringing phone.

"…Wait. Wait, wait, wait," she said, jumping out of bed and marching out of the bedroom, brushing aside the thoughts of how ridiculous she felt strutting around in only her panties. She went into the kitchen, and sure enough, Himawari was already there, wearing Sarada's fuzzy slippers on her feet, scrambling eggs. She looked as though she'd been busy cooking for some time.

Himawari turned her head and waved her spatula at Sarada with a wide grin. "Oh, come on! You couldn't have showered that fast!" she giggled.

"…Wait. You got out of bed before me."

"Yep."

"…Put a clone in bed in your place."

"Yep."

" _INTENTIONALLY_ stole the covers from me and had your clone pretend to sleep all cute and stuff to trick me and make me think it was really you and let my guard so I'd... Y-You would've fucked me with a clone again if I didn't get that call!"

"Yep and yep! You looked so smug and victorious, too, pinning me down like that~" Himawari giggled.

Two layers of trickery… Sarada deflated with a tired sigh, turning to head back toward the bedroom. "I can never win, can I?"

"Nope! Enjoy your shower!"

As much as Sarada wanted to be annoyed as she stomped back to the bedroom and into the bathroom, she couldn't help but shake her head and smile. Sometimes, Hima and her antics were beyond insufferable. But that's part of why she loved her.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! The first chapter of anthologies like this that I do are usually short, but I can certainly do longer entries as well! If you couldn't tell, this entry was based off the Himawari and Sarada from Blue Raspberry, my old Sara/Hima oneshot, and there will certainly be other entries that I write in that continuity, but if you'd like to request a story, it doesn't have to be in that continuity!**

 **Here are my rules for submitting an idea for me to consider writing. Read this if you don't read anything else** **. Your request must be prefaced with a meaningful review about one or more of the previous chapter entries for me to consider it. The idea you submit for consideration should be clear and concise and, of course, be about Himawari and Sarada! It can be about them as children or adults, funny or serious, and as mentioned, it doesn't have to fit with the Blue Raspberry continuity of Sarada being the Hokage, either! Any idea involving Sarada and Himawari, plus any other characters you might want to see, are welcome for consideration!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, stay tuned for more SSS in the near future.**

 **~M.H.C~**


End file.
